


Shifting

by zarabithia



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Artemis comes home after a long day and is happy to see Zatanna there.





	Shifting

Artemis has had a long day (as they tend to be, when fifty percent of your immediate family are unreformed supervillains) when Zatanna comes bouncing into the apartment - and yeah, bouncing is definitely the actual word for it. 

“The shape shifting spell has finally been conquered!” she exclaims triumphantly, adding, “so if there’s any particular fantasy you want to explore with that spell, I am definitely game!” 

It’s a nice idea and Artemis is sure she’ll be happy to explore that particular kink later, but for now she declines, because “Zee, after the day I’ve had, the only face I want to see right now is yours.”


End file.
